extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternate Peril
Alternate Peril is a story serial st in an alternate reality where Turaga Lhikan did not sacrifice himself for Toa Vakama. Story Chapter 1 Turaga Lhikan gasped at what he just saw. Teridax had just unleashed a shadow hand at Vakama. Lhikan knew what he had to do, but did not do it. "Vakama!" screamed the Turaga. The five other Toa Metru ran towards where Vakama had been standing. Nokama screamed. Matau went to calm her, but could not. "You!" she shouted. "You stole Vakama from us; time we repaid the favor!" Nokama ran at Teridax, only to be backhanded in the stomach and sent into the sea. Nuju, Whenua, Matau and Onewa all charged at Teridax. Shadow swarmed around the Toa and stuck to them like leeches. "You are draining their power!" said Lhikan. "Oh yes, and it is so much fun," replied Teridax with a bloodthirsty grin on his face. The four Toa's bodies fell like trash into the sea. All but one of the Toa Metru were dead. Teridax laid his eyes on Nokama, who was swimming away. Teridax jumped and lashed out at Nokama and pinned her to the wall. He laughed at her as her limp body fell into the sea. Lhikan looked at the ground and groaned. "The Toa Metru are dead because of me, ME!" Lhikan started for Teridax, then stopped. His fate would be the same as theirs. Suddenly Lhikan's body flashed. He was taller; he was a Toa! "Helryx," he said. "You know me too well, brother," she said. Lhikan's body disappeared, and then reappeared at a place called Daxia. "Now, we need your help," she said. Six Toa were in front of him: Gali, Tahu, Lewa, Pohatu, Onua and Kopaka. "These Toa are the last hope for Mata Nui; don't fail us!" she finished, and disappeared. Chapter 2 Lewa gasped for breath, only to have it beaten out of his chest by Lhikan. He fell to the ground and looked up at the Toa of Fire. This was the worst training he had ever had! So far, it had consisted of his team getting thrashed to pieces by the former Toa Mangai, having their weapons taken from them and forced to dive into the waters of Daxia and face the Shallows Cats, and worse still, Tahu had complained, resulting in Lhikan fixing him up with a match against Tobduk. The second he saw Tahu, being dragged back into their hut, armor cracked, dented and battered, without one of his swords and unconscious, he knew Tobduk had won. Lewa roared and tried hurling bursts of wind at Lhikan but he just ducked, dodged and stepped aside. ”Getting closer, missed, pathetic!” Worse still, the Toa was not even concentrating; he was talking to a scribe at the same time! Suddenly, Lhikan spun around, bringing his leg up backwards and letting it connect with Lewa’s head. The Toa of Air yelled in pain and felt a fresh dent pressing into his mask. He tried to stay calm and look at what Lhikan was doing... jumping all over the place and dodging everything he threw at him... Wait a minute... That was what Lewa did! His trainer was using his own attack moves against him! That also meant he had weaknesses. Lewa tried to think of a time when he had been defeated in battle as Lhikan’s fist smacked him in the back and sent him flying forwards. There had been the time when he had been magnetized to the ground by a Gahlok-Kal, but he couldn’t do that to Lhikan; after all, he did not control Magnetism. That didn’t matter; Lewa had a plan to defeat himself. Stop him from moving around. Lewa started pounding at Lhikan, missing each time. When he sensed he was about to strike, he gathered a gust of wind and flung himself into the air, doing a somersault and landing on Lhikan’s shoulders. He pulled his feet back, flinging Lhikan aside and sending his trainer to the floor. Before he could get up, Lewa summoned another gust of wind and forced it down on him, pressing him into the floor and pinning him down. He had won! He felt like dancing, but when he remembered Lhikan was a Toa of Fire, he was sure he was about to get pounded into the wall. He was surprised to see Lhikan was smiling at him. ”Finally, you are ready!” grinned his trainer. ---- Jets of Fire spat from Tahu’s palms as they blasted into Teridax, sending the Makuta crashing backwards. The Toa had arrived recently, striking him before he could strike back, trying to wear him down; but if anything, he was getting more and more angry. Rocks flew through the air and crushed Teridax as he got back up. Onua and Pohatu were enjoying this; everyone was; everyone except the Makuta. Tahu was caught off guard as his enemy jumped back, dodging a blast of ice and letting it slam into the wall. He let fly a rain of shadow bolts, which were shaped like miniature weapons. A mace struck Tahu in the face before he could react. He heard a scream from Gali... That, or Lewa had just become female. It was a mask-splitting sound that forced him to forget his head injury and look around. Suddenly, he spotted a crate of... could it be? Was that a crate of energized protodermis vials? It seemed strange how they would conveniently be placed there, but Tahu took no chances. He activated his Kanohi Hau Nuva and ran for the crate. Bolts of shadow flew towards him. He couldn’t keep track of every single one, making his Hau useless, but he managed to dodge most of them. When he reached the crate, Kopaka hurled an ice dagger at Teridax. It was wickedly sharp until it smashed on Teridax’s Protosteel armor. Tahu threw the crate to Pohatu, who hurled it at Teridax. With the attention now on the Toa of Stone, Tahu let fly another rain of fireballs... Screams seemed to crack his head open and let his circuits spill out. When the room stopped exploding, Tahu saw that Teridax’s body was little more than a few scraps of singed armor. There was another scream. Tahu spun around to see Onua lying face down on the floor with a shadow sword in his back. ”NO!” yelled Tahu as he ran to his brother’s side and rolled him over, but his heartlight was already out. Onua was dead. ”Teridax is dead, though,” muttered Kopaka. “He couldn’t have killed Onua; and look, it’s the only shadow weapon left.” ”Which means another Makuta created it,” grunted Pohatu. ”Quick-show yourself, scared-coward!” shouted Lewa in his all-too familiar treespeak slang. A deep chuckle echoed through the room and Gali stepped forwards, her calm and caring face gone, replaced with a twisted evil grin. ”Onua isn’t the only dead one in this room... Toa,” she spat, in Teridax’s voice. “Now we fight. I rise, you fall!” she laughed as a shadow hand erupted from her chest, catching Kopaka and dragging the screaming Toa of Ice into her stomach, leaving only Tahu, Lhikan, Lewa and Pohatu to challenge her... Trivia *Chapter 2 was written by User:Matoro1 as a prize from one of his contests.